


His True Form

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demons, F!Tailgate - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Master/Servant, One Shot, Tension, True Forms, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus shows Tailgate his true form as an Incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His True Form

 

So Tailgate knew that incubi were supposed to look beautiful, alluring, and lustful to catch food with.  She had even heard some could change their appearance to catch the eye of just about anyone when their normal form would not do.

 

Never did she think there was more to it than just a demon that looked like a beautiful human.

 

"Girl."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"... I will require assistance tonight."

 

"...Yes, Master."

 

Cyclonus sighed.  "I do not mean feeding.  I require care."

 

"...A-Are you hurt, Master?"

 

"...No.  But my time with... your former master requires some self-care that I cannot do myself."

 

"W-What sort of aid do you need, Master?  D-Do you want me to do it now or-?"

 

"It..." Cyclonus got up from his seat in his study to stand in front of Tailgate, who had brought tea for him, "What do you know about Incubi and their true forms?"

 

"...True forms?"

 

"...This will be more troublesome than I thought."

 

"M-Master?"

 

"...You've been told of demons, right?"

 

"Yes... Master?"

 

"And what they look like?  And how Incubi are demons too?"

 

"Y-Yes... Master."

 

"...So have you ever wondered why I don't look like the demons from your childhood tales?"

 

"I... thought... Master looks like this?"

 

Cyclonus sighed again before he reached out and took the tray she had brought the tea on and set it down on a table.  "Please step back."

 

Tailgate did so, shaking slightly as her hands laid near her chest.  She watched as her master bent to one knee.

 

"Girl, what you are about to see is something incubi show to no one."  She felt a chill in the room before a breeze seemed to run through her legs towards him.  "My true form is my strength and my weakness.  It was why I never showed it to that witch no matter what she did to me."

 

That would explain why she hadn't seen it before.  But what could it mean when he said it was his weakness?

 

"So you may be frightened... but understand that no matter what you see, it is still myself and I swear not to harm you."

 

It settled her to hear his reaffirmation of his rules with her, but Tailgate was still freaked out a bit when the air got cold again... and then she saw it.

 

Slowly, Cyclonus breath began to even out.  And then a hitch.  And then...

 

Wings.  Wings slowly extended out of his back, stretching back before settling around him.

 

Horns grew-no, appeared as if from thin air, as if they had been curved back out of his head all this time.

 

His ear grew point, his teeth get longer, and his nails grew into claws.

 

Cyclonus didn't get up, but even as he looked up, he knew she was frightened.

 

"Do I scare you?"

 

Tailgate didn't answer.

 

"Are you... frightened of me now that you've seen my true form?"

 

She still shook, but she didn't stop her feet from moving closer to stand in front of him.

 

"You..."

 

"Girl?"

 

"Master, is this what you truly look like?"

 

As if he hadn't stated that before.  "Yes.  This is I, with no illusions or anything hiding it."

 

"Then... you still require my help, Master?"

 

That surprised him, but he didn't show it as he looked eye to eye with her.  "In my time trapped in that hut with you and your former master, I didn't have time to care for the... features of my true self.  I can do most of it myself, but I do require assistance getting balm into my horns."

 

"Y-Your horns, Master?"

 

"They are drying up and cracking.  It bothers me and I... cannot reach some parts of my horns that well."

 

Oh, Tailgate thought.  That made sense, especially with how his horns were angled.  He must needed someone to get to the hard-to-reach spots.

 

"So... you do not need my assistance now?"

 

Cyclonus blinked before sighing.  Well, at least she wasn't running from him.  "I need to get the materials ready.  But yes, not now.  Tonight, I will only require your assistance for putting balm on them.  You can rest once you've helped me with that."

 

"Y-Yes Master." She acknowledged the orders.  "D-Do you need me for anything else at the moment?"

 

"No, girl.  You may go now."

 

Cyclonus didn't know why, but the sight of her walking out instead of running made his nerves less tense knowing she was still scared, but not enough to run at the sight of his true form.

 

END


End file.
